A Fairy Tale in Pop Music
by evyfleur
Summary: My worst fanfiction ever! Please don't hurt me. A lame attempt at some humor and a songfic. I 'll do better next time, but anyway, here goes. What happens when you mix Ron and his love for Hermione with an N'Sync song? Read here to find out!
1. Default Chapter

**A Fairy Tale in Pop Music**

**Author's Note: I have been summoned to create a songfic about Ron and Hermione, and this is a rather silly one I thought of a few months ago…so, if you can excuse the fact that this is an N'Sync song, I hope you all like it. I love the idea of Ron serenading Hermione….hehe!!**

**Disclaimer: Hi, I'm not here right now, but if you wanted to hear one of my stories, I've left one here on the machine…if you want to hear it, please press one, in a few seconds, if you don't, then screw you! I don't own the rights to Harry Potter; it is completely J.K. Rowling's creation. If you want to contact the Homicidals' Underground Society for Hunting Warner Brothers, please press two in a moment. Please press one or two now, and have a nice day…unless you're from Warner Brothers, in which case, I have caller ID, and you will be destroyed by the end of the week. **

_A Fairy Tale in Pop Music_

            Ron was lying on his bed, very frustrated about the current goings on. Harry was getting as much attention as usual, and had decided to go fall in love with his sister, something that greatly infuriated him, Fred and George were bragging about their new store, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, and Hermione was still friends with that stupid, bloody prat, Viktor Krum. If he wasn't a celebrity, she wouldn't have anything to do with him. No, that wasn't true. She liked Viktor for being Viktor, not for his fame. He sighed in depression. It looked the game was over for him, and he'd lost badly. If only she would fall in love with him, be his girlfriend. But, alas, she only thought of him as a friend. _Oh, if only…_

            Ron didn't know how long he'd been thinking, but, with renewed will in the situation, he got out of bed, and went to go take a potty break, and then go down to try and convince Hermione that she would be his for eternity. On the way back out of the bathroom, he caught his reflection in the mirror and stopped abruptly. _What the bloody hell? His red hair was spiked very fashionably, and his Hogwarts robes had been replaced with a very flattering outfit, the top line clothing in the wizarding world. Oh, well, all the better for wooing Hermione, he thought, and left the bathroom. When he entered the common room, it looked like all of Gryffindor House was there. Ron gulped. Lavender and Parvati immediately made their way over to him and started bombing him with questions._

"Ron, where did you get those great clothes?"

"Are you going to Hogmeade with anyone tomorrow?"

"Don't you like me better than her?"

"Excuse me, Lavender! Hey Ron, guess what I found out in Divination this afternoon?"

But Ron had seen Hermione out of the corner of his eye. Elbowing between the two girls, he made way over to her. What was he going to say? A light, catchy beat started playing in the common room. "Hermione," He said to her. She had had her head over her book, and was studying, as usual. Looking up, she saw his change, and looked very surprised by the change Ron had undergone. It was so simple. He would sing to her. Backing away, he caught the tune of the music, and started singing, the lyrics mingling with his own thoughts.

_"Mione, Girl when we started baby we were friends,__ after that fight with the troll, but that's not how this fairy tale is gonna end._

See I was thinking and it hit one day, _in the middle of fourth year, that no one else has ever made me feel this way. __Not even Fleur!_

Next time I saw you, girl, _in fifth year, I knew I had to try,_

To tell you everything I was feeling deep inside. **_Bloody hell!__ What am I doing?_**

So listen girl cause what I say is from my heart,_ here I go, so if you're ready, __cause I'm not,_

you see I toss and turn when I'm alone,_ even being with Harry it gets lonely sometimes, and I just can't wait till you get home__. Hogwarts, of course, that's what I hate about the summer._

Waiting for your call, _from owl post, not those stupid, impractical fellytones, cause tonight we're gonna do it all, __hehe, study for everything, that is._

Girl it's just the two of us, _for once._

'Cause I'm thinking bout you day and night, _you wonder why I can't concentrate on my homework, and I just can't get you off my mind. __Analogy: My feelings toward Hermione, Hermione's feelings towards books._

When you get a minute baby I was thinkin' we could hook up, _the O.W.L.S. AREN'T FOR MONTHS! Why do you insist on studying for them? It's just the two of us, the two of us. _

'Cause in a room full of people you're the only one around, _like in the Common Room, or the Great Hall and nothing in this world could ever bring us down…__or at least the volume of our voices when we're brawling at each other._

Baby I'll be there, tellin' you I care, _someday, when you're mine, it's just the two of us, the two of us."_

Somehow, when Ron had been singing, he had broken out into expert dance moves. At the end of this verse, he had impulsively made a rather exuberant pelvis gesture toward a group of girls standing off to the side, observing him. They all shrieked, and then sighed, giving him puppy dog eyes, he looked taken aback. Hermione gazed at him seriously, and gave the girls a glare of death, before focusing her attention back on him. Ron was starting to get worried. The boys were starting to back away, and whispered angrily about him stealing all of their girls. Bt Hermione didn't seem affected at all. He decided to just continue, and hope for the best. Maybe he was digging his hole deeper?

Baby I wonder if you feel as I do, _forget about Vicky!_

_ I wonder if you're goin' through the things I'm goin' through, __or are you too busy?_

 I sent you flowers on a Saturday. _I remember that! Inside's a letter with a message and no name,__ and you thought it was from Viktor._

_ See I just love the feeling knowing I can make you smile, __that smile that's a little different than it used to be, and I haven't felt that way about someone in quite a while. __Not since I showed Mum I had learned how to play chess, and that was when I was five._

_ Just listen to these words I have to say,__ instead of fighting back._

_ Just take a chance! __I love you; I won't ever hurt you, 'Mione! _

You see I toss and turn when I'm alone, and I just can't wait till you get home,

 waiting for your call cause tonight we're gonna do it all, girl it's just the two of us. 

'Cause I'm thinking 'bout you day and night, and I just can't get you off my mind, when you get a minute baby I was thinking we could hook up, it's just the two of us, the two of us.

 'Cause in a room full of people you're the only one around, and nothin' in this world could ever bring us down, baby I'll be there, tellin' you I care, it's just the two of us, the two of us. _There, 'Mione. I said it. It's gonna be your turn soon, to tell me that I don't know what I'm saying and that I should go back to bed._

It just gets better with each day,_ we have to take care of each other, with all this You Know Who business going on. Baby someday__, you'll be mine. I always wanted to tell you, __I realize it now, but I was so afraid, __it took me years to admit it."_

Ron stopped dancing and was standing in an earnest pose, on his knee before her. The music ended magnificently, and streamers and confetti burst from everywhere, showering them. Hermione was pale, but regained her color, and smiled. "It's too bad this is only a dream," she said, and Ron looked at her confusedly. Then the sighing girls stampeded him, and he lost consciousness. 

"What the bloody hell?!" Ron yelled, springing up in bed. It was only a dream, it was only a dream. He wasn't really a hopeless member of a doomed boy band. He had just drifted off to sleep. Thank Godric for that. He clasped a hand to his chest and caught his breath. Seamus had awoken with a start. 

"What is it? You're gonna wake all of Gryffindor up!" Ron gulped.

"Just a bad dream," he said, hoping Seamus wouldn't ask any more questions.

 "Go to sleep," he replied, searching for something to throw at him. Ron was his with something light, and five minutes later, he could hear the tell-tale snoring that Seamus was asleep. Ron picked up whatever it was that had hit his. The blood drained from his face, seeing it was a streamer.

**A/n: Continue with an embarrassing song for Hermione to sing? Go hide in shame? Tell me what you think! **

~_Evyfleur_


	2. Part 2

_A Fairy Tale in Pop Music (Part 2!)___

            Hermione shot up in bed, breathing heavily, her hand steadying her chest. _That did not just happen, did it? Parvati and Lavender were still awake, chewing gum, trying on glamorous clothing, and looking at beauty magazines (as usual). Hermione compulsively glanced at her Prefect badge (pinned to her nightgown) and back to them. She narrowed her eyes dangerously._

            "Parvati! Lavender! You two shouldn't be awake at this hour of the night! Go back to sleep!" The girls grumbled at her as they started to change into their nightgowns, wash their faces, brush their teeth, put on their lotion, do their yoga exercises, put on their eye covers (for optimum beauty rest!) and pull the covers over their heads. _Thank Godric that was only a dream, Hermione thought. She gave a long sigh, and lied down again. __Why did it only have to be a dream? She wondered, but not long after, she drifted off into the land of dreams again._

            No, she wasn't going to sleep at a time like this! She was going to talk to Ron. He needed to hear what she was going to say. Hermione got out of bed and started pacing back and forth with Crookshanks following behind her, back and forth across the girls' dorm floor. _Step, step, step, step, pat, pat, pat, pat, pat, pat, pat, pat. Step, step, step, step, pat, pat, pat, pat, pat, pat, pat, pat. "STOP IT, CROOKSHANKS!" Her cat sat down, looking up his big squashed nose at her, fearfully. _

            She had read in several books that dreams could often have meanings that can predict, warn, or even connect with other happenings or with other people's dreams. That was all very clear to Hermione; the question du jour was…

            "What am I going to wear?" she whispered to Crookshanks, tapping a finger on her jaw. She searched her trunk, but she could only find formless black school robes, and silly sweaters. Nothing suitable for so serious an occasion. Crookshanks meowed suddenly, and her mirror said soothingly, "Psst! Dearie, look at me. You don't need a thing." Hermione turned around to talk to her mirror, but stopped short, gazing in wonder at the reflection she was faced with. A long, beautiful black dress clung to all of her curves perfectly, her makeup was elegant and dramatic, and her hair fell in long, flowing tresses down her back. Hermione stared at herself.

            "Oh. My goodness. I…I look good!" She said to herself; her eyebrows rose in something like excitement.

            "Go get 'em, dearie!" The mirror cheered for her. Crookshanks howled happily. So Hermione took this advice from her mirror and cat (for what reason she did not know, Hogwarts had always been strange that way) and went downstairs. She was surprised to see all of Gryffindor Tower's residents there, in the common room. _They should be in bed, she thought angrily. But…but Parvati and Lavender were there, too. __How did they sneak out of bed? What's going on here? She was distracted, though, when she caught sight of Ron. He was sitting in a corner of the room, leaned over, with a streamer clutched in one hand. He looked very downcast. _

            Hermione quietly walked over and sat down in the chair across from him, staring at his other hand. He kept running it through his bright red hair in frustration. She reached out to touch him, but the lights went out. Suddenly, two spotlights shone on them, and a guitar appeared in Hermione's hands. She blinked in confusion, and looked down at it. It felt real enough. She pinched herself, and whimpered in pain. _Hmm, so maybe this isn't a dream, she thought, in a combination of wonder and fear. _

            The others standing in the room began to murmur excitedly, looking and pointing towards the two best friends in expectation. Neville was elbowing through the crowd, as though trying to find good seats at a quidditch game, Harry and Ginny were off to one side, talking (and what looked like flirting), and the rest were just chattering back and forth. Some urged Hermione to start to play a song. Ron had performed one for her…why not one for him?  She clenched her teeth in anxiety and played a soft chord on the guitar. Ron looked up suddenly, brought up out of his thoughts, and blushed scarlet at the sight of Hermione in front of him. She continued to play with a new sense of bravery, and began to sing:

                        **_"I had no choice, but to hear you. _**

**_You stated your case time and again,_**

**_I thought about it."_**

****

Ron took the guitar from her, stood up, and held his hand out for her. The guitar still played by itself, but Hermione hesitated, despite her motive for singing to him. Finally, she gave in and got up to place her hand in his. She trembled, but he held it fast. Looking at her hopefully, his bright blue eyes shined. She was stricken. What was she saying?

****

**_"You treat me like I'm a princess,_**

**_I'm not used to liking that._**

**_You ask how my day was…"_**

****

He had brought her to the middle of the room as she sang to him, and he wrapped his arm around her waist to dance with her. She stopped singing, and started to get nervous. Ron noticed, and held her just a little bit closer. He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Go on?" he asked. She pulled away from him angrily, and the guitar that had been playing by itself, soared across the room and into her outstretched hand. Why did he have to make her feel like this? She went on.

**_"You've already won me over, in spite of me!_**

**_And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet._**

**_And don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are,_**

**_I couldn't help it._**

**_It's all your fault!"_**

****

Her elegant black had been replaced with leather. She was now wearing knee-length boots, a black miniskirt with a black top, and a heavy leather jacket. She could also feel the layers of lipstick and eyeliner that had been added. Ron only smiled at this, trying not to laugh. Everyone else in the room, however, gasped, and paid even more attention. She kept strumming and singing, trying to get rid of her feelings toward him. However, logical argument had decided to go on holiday for that moment in time, and had escaped her. Honest words fell from her lips, involuntarily.

****

**_"Your love is thick,_**

**_And it swallowed me whole._**

**_You're so much braver than I give you credit for,_**

**_That's not lip service."_**

****

_What am I doing? She thought with shock. Ron smiled wider, and everyone kept encouraging her to go on. But she couldn't. How could she? What would happen if…but her heart had taken over again. _

****

**_"You've already won me over in spite of me!_**

**_And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet._**

**_And don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are,_**

**_I couldn't help it._**

**_It's all your fault!"_**

****

She slowed her singing, and began to cry. It was true. She loved him and it _was his fault. He was always brave, standing up for her when others had insulted her. He had almost given his life to protecting her other, brother of a best friend, Harry. He had always shown great love and companionship towards his family, even if they didn't appreciate him. They had always fought over the most absurd, simple, and best things, especially about studying too much. But it seemed like everything, everything but this, had worked out fine in the end. _

Ron noticed her tears, and came over to engulf her in a hug, even if her eyeliner and mascara were running down her face unattractively. Once again, her wardrobe changed. It was no longer black, but a comfortable, autumn-red dress. There was no makeup left on her face, the guitar was gone from her hands, but still playing. And her hair…well, her hair was as naturally bushy and brown as it always had been. She leaned into him and began to sing again, softly.

****

**_"You are the bearer of unconditional things,_**

**_You held your breath, and the door for me._**

**_Thanks for your patience."_**

****

They started to dance again, slowly, turning around with their eyes closed, cheeks pressed together. He whispered, "But that's not how this fairy tale is gonna end." She recognized that. It was from the song he sang to her. She pulled back from him for a moment, astonished. "Go on?" He asked, smiling. This time, she smiled back, and they started dancing again.

****

**_"You're the best listener I've ever met, _**

**_You're my best friend,_**

**_ Best friend with benefits._**

**_What took me so long?"_**

****

She looked into his deep blue eyes, and her own chocolate eyes were reflected. Her lips yearned to touch his.

****

**_"I've never felt this healthy before,_**

**_I've never wanted something rational…_**

**_I am aware now…_**

**_I am aware now."_**

****

And Ron took his chance. Leaning forward, he took a deep breath, drew her closer, and kissed her. Their warm lips met, fitting perfectly with each other. After they pulled away, Hermione stood there in her red dress, smiling happily at Ron. Ron looked at her and said, "Tell me this isn't a dream." Suddenly they both woke up, back in their own dorms, in their own beds. 

"Bloody hell!" Ron cried, springing up in bed once again (he's been doing a lot of springing lately).

"Ohmygoodness!" Hermione gasped.


	3. Part 3 The End!

_A Fairy Tale in Pop Music (Part 3)_

            Both Ron and Hermione ran downstairs to the Gryffindor Common Room. Naturally, it was empty in these wee hours of the morning. However, seeing each other shocked and blushing made them nervous. Hermione decided she should say something. After all, she was a Prefect.

            "Why are you up? I could take points away from our house for that, you know," Hermione said, coming to the center of the common room where it was warm. Nearby the fire blazed hotly, softening the features she was trying so hard to keep steely and unaffected. Ron smiled. _Mione__ take points from her own house? No way, she was too competitive to do that, even if she would deny it for her life. _

"Yeah," he said, grinning, "You could, but you won't." 

            Ron met her in the center of the room and came closer. She seemed to try to back away. "Anyway," he added suddenly, to get her attention, "I could ask you the same question."

            Hermione knew that he really did want to know why she was awake at such a time…what could she say? This was decided by reverting to the universal solution she had used in the third grade. It always seemed to make Hermione immature when she was around Ron. He just influenced her that way. Lucky her. Well, she would get him at his game.

            "I'll tell you if you tell me," she said, crossing her arms over her chest and putting her chin up proudly. That mischievous sparkle was in her eyes.

            Ron was disturbed by this answer. What was he supposed to tell her? _Stick close to the truth, he warned himself, __she's too smart for otherwise, she'd figure me out. He tried to look casual and sat down in one of the squashy chairs, resting his head on the arm. Crossing his arms behind his head nonchalantly, he replied, "oh, I just had a bad dream, that's all."_

            "Oh."

            "Oh what?"

            "Nothing. 'Oh,' a perfectly non-committal noise!" 

            "Fine, sorry. Well, why are you up? You just said that you would tell me if I told you." He looked at her pointedly.

            "I had a bad dream too," Hermione said quietly. _What if that dream book was right? Could we have shared a dream? She sat down on the squashy couch, thinking about this. Not knowing what to do, she picked up a book that someone had left on the table and started to read. An awkward silence between the two ensued._

            After being tortured by this for a long time (at least five minutes), Ron absentmindedly started humming the song he had been singing to Hermione.

"_Cause in a room full of people you're the only one around, and nothing in this world could ever bring us down-"_

            Hermione's head shot up at hearing this and she started to stare at him in amazement, her mouth hanging slightly open. Ron had seen this, of course, and pretended not to notice for a moment. Then he finally looked at her.

            "What?"

"Oh, nothing. Sorry, I just…"

"Yes?"

"Nothing, nevermind."

"Oh, I see. I'll be quiet. Excuse me."

"No, it's okay, it's not you. You're fine."

            Hermione blushed at her last comment to Ron; that wasn't what she meant. Ron quieted again anyway, and the awkward silence returned to torment them, and they became tense. Hermione decided she would contribute to testing him. She started singing lightly.

_"You're so much braver than I give you credit for…you're my best friend, best friend with benefits."_

Ron looked up at her and their eyes met. His deep blue eyes searched hers for recognition of the dream. They both jumped out of their seats and were about to embrace when doubt struck and they backed away from each other.

"Hmm," Hermione said, trying to pretend to fix her hair.

"Hm." Ron answered, scratching his head. He had to ask her about it. It was necessary; he had to know.

"Was it really that bad of a dream, Mione?" He asked her nervously. She looked up at him and smiled slightly.

"No, not really. Actually, I quite loved it. I think the nightmare for me was waking up and realizing that none of it had been true," she said quietly, and looked away from him, towards the fire.

She felt him touch her face and wipe her tear away. "Do you really mean that?" he asked, approaching her.

"I do," she said. Then she burst out crying and buried her head in Ron's chest. She wrapped her arms around his waist in desperation. He put his arms around her and held her tightly.

Kissing her head, he said, "you had the same dream as I did, didn't you?"

"Yes," she sobbed heavily.

"Then why are you crying, Mione?" he exclaimed, pulling her away from him and taking her hands in his affectionately.

"Well, what did you think of the dream?" she asked him.

"To me, it was heaven. I couldn't believe it, but it was so amazing and wonderful I couldn't fight it. I only wished that you would have…"

"Would have what?" she entreated, leaning closer to him.

"I wished that you would have given me another kiss. You see, Mione, that kiss fulfilled all of my needs. If I never become anything better than my brothers, or get any attention from Harry's fans, that'll be okay, because you kissed me," he finished. Then turning a dark red color, he said, "Bloody hell, I didn't just say that."

"Yes, you did," she said, smiling. She stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips against his. She could feel him grin under that kiss and his fingers entwined with hers.

She couldn't help but laugh. Surprisingly, he laughed too, and still kissing her pulled her closer. When they finally stopped, it had seemed like forever. Ron stared at Hermione and pulled her into a hug.

"Thanks for the flowers," she whispered to Ron. "They were beautiful. I'm sorry I thought they were from Viktor."

"That's alright," he replied, placing his hand on her waist and taking her hand in his other. They started to waltz. 

"I hope this is how the fairy tale ends," Ron said to Hermione.

"I know it is."

_~Evyfleur _


End file.
